powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: GB
Power Rangers: GB (Global Beneficiation) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers & partial sequel to RPM. It's based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It will possibly be produced in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Sypnosis Not long after Venjix's defeat, the once domed city of Corinth is recovering & becoming stronger & safer thanks to a powerful new energy source called Enetron. However, this happiness doesn't last long; a new evil organization from a parallel universe appears with a plot to steal the city's Enetron & use it for their own evil deeds. To prevent this, the Global Beneficiation Corporation built weapons & machinery to train three young spies to fight this evil. These young spies would become known today as Power Rangers: GB. Characters Rangers Allies *Power Rangers Super Megaforce Global Beneficiation Corporation *Commander Tash *Maddie *Forrest Family *Jenna Sheinfeld *Edgar Sheinfeld *Cheryl Sheinfeld *Alice Blackman Cybuddies The Cybuddies are the GB Rangers' companions, most of which can become the consoles for their Zord Attack Vehicles. *Cheetor: Drew's cheetah/humanoid-like Cybuddy. *Goruck: Bradley's gorilla-like Cybuddy. *Rabbeli: Amy's rabbit-like Cybuddy. *Enetrog: A frog-like Cybuddy. Automon Foundation *Automon: An evil virus & leader of the Automon Foundation. *Enter: A spy for the Automon Foundation. *Escape: A female replacement for Enter. *Hackers: Footsoldiers of the Automon Foundation. *'Viratrons': Robotic monsters created by Enter. **'Virazords': Upgraded zord-like versions of the Viratrons. *BugZords: Robo-grunts that assist Virazords in battle. Arsenal *'GB Morpher' - The three core GB Rangers' morpher. *'Goldphone' - The Gold & Silver GB Rangers' morpher. Weapons *'Super-Optic Laser' - The combined form of the Camera Laser & Binocular Saber that fires a powerful attack. **'Camera Laser' - A single-lens reflex camera that can transform into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the three core GB Rangers' primary firearm weapon. **'Binocular Saber' - A pair of binoculars that can transform into a sword for close range battle. It serves as the three core GB Rangers' primary sword weapon. *'DriveBlade '- Is serves as the Gold & Silver GB Rangers' secondary sword weapon or steering wheel in the Lightning Beetle Megazord *'Transpod' - A voice transmission device that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the GB Rangers' suits with the GB mark on it. It can transport different items & weapons. Vehicles *'Cheetor Cycle Mode' - Cheetor can transform into a motorcycle for his partner, the Red GB Ranger. His face then becomes the handles & the speedometer. Zord Attack Vehicles *'G''_____ ''B_____ Megazord' **'Cheetah Racer' - The Red GB Ranger's zord formed from Cheetor. It has three modes: Cheetah Mode, Racecar Mode, & Robot Mode. **'Gorilla Loader' - The Blue GB Ranger's zord formed from Goruck. It has two modes: Gorilla Mode & Truck Mode. **'Rabbit Copter' - The Yellow GB Ranger's zord formed from Rabbeli. It has two modes: Rabbit Mode & Helicopter Mode. *'Lightning Beetle Megazord' **'Beetle Grappler' - The Gold GB Ranger's zord. It has three modes: Beetle Mode, Crane Mode, & Robot Mode. **'Stag Jet' - The Silver GB Ranger's zord. It has modes: Stag Mode & Jet Mode. It can also combine with Cheetah Racer Robot Mode. *'Frog Sub' - An auxillary zord formed from Leapfrog that's able to combine with the G_____ B_____ Megazord by replacing Rabbit Copter. *'Lion Cycle' Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Category:GB